creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Was gilt es zu fürchten, wenn nicht die Furcht?
„Nur um das noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit klarzustellen: Sie haben mit dieser Sache Ihrer eigenen Aussage nichts zu tun und widerrufen diese Aussage auch nicht, was ihr gutes Recht wäre, nachdem ich Ihnen gesagt habe, dass wir das Telefonprotokoll ausgewertet haben? Überlegen Sie sich Ihre Aussage gut, dies ist ein offizielles Verhör. Sie wurde doch über Ihre Rechte aufgeklärt, oder? Das alles, was Sie sagen, gegen Sie verwendet werden kann und wird.“ Mein Gegenüber, ein schmächtiger Junge von achtzehn Jahren, drei Monaten und ebenso vielen Tagen, bejaht: „Wurde ich. Kann mir auch denken, warum Sie zweifeln. Aber wenn Sie das Gespräch ja so toll aufgezeichnet haben, müssten Sie auch wissen, dass ich damit nichts zu tun habe. Und selbst wenn: Wundern Sie sich nicht über ein paar Dinge? Etwa die Sache mit der Eisenstange?“ „Das wundert mich in der Tat. Auch darum habe ich Sie noch einmal hierher bestellt. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich das Gespräch gerne noch einmal anhören und dabei Ihre Reaktion testen.“ Ich wusste zwar, dass ich das nicht hätte sagen sollen, aber nach allem, was ich über den Kerl wusste, machte das keinen Unterschied. Ein IQ von über einhundertzwanzig Punkten und ein nahezu makabres Interesse an Okkultem, Kriminalromanen und realen Fällen, was mir verdeutlichte, dass er gut alle mir bekannten Tricks und noch mehr kannte. Ein simpler Polizist von der Mordkommission könnte ihm nichts vormachen. Außerdem schien er ohnehin durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen sein. Kalt wie ein Eisblock. „Meinetwegen. Ich nehme an, wenn es mir zu viel wird, können wir nicht abbrechen? Nicht das das von Relevanz ist, ich frage nur der Form halber.“ Ich nickte: „Das stimmt. Wir werden das Gespräch vollständig anhören. Für das Protokoll: Das Gespräch ist ein Mobiltelefongespräch mit einer Länge von Siebenunddreißig Minuten. Die Hintergrundgeschichte ist, dass der Verdächtige Charlie Mirra seinen Schulfreund Anton Grünbaum dazu überredet hat, eine Nacht lang in einem vermeintlichen Spukhaus zu bleiben und dabei eine telefonische Verbindung zu dem nachweislich außerhalb befindlichen Verdächtigen zu erhalten. Der tiefere Sinn wurde mit dem Begriff Mutprobe betitelt. Ich starte jetzt die Wiedergabe des Audiomitschnitts.“ Anton: „So, ich habe gerade die Tür hinter mir geschlossen. Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich mich fürchten soll, weil ein Dämon diese für immer verschlossen halten wird.“ Charlie: „Nicht so sarkastisch, mein Freund. Einerseits würde ein Dämon dir eher die Eingeweide herausreißen oder sich in deinem Geist einnisten, abgesehen davon habe ich dir doch alle Warren-Werke gezeigt. Du müsstest wissen, dass, sofern du hier etwas findest, es höchstens ein Poltergeist sein kann. Und der würde kaum etwas anderes tun als...“ Anton: „... Mir eine Milchtüte an den Kopf zu werfen, ich weiß. Ist ja nicht so, dass du mir seit Tagen damit in den Ohren liegst. Also, ich bin im Haus, die Tür ist zu. Was soll ich machen? In den Keller gehen und heidnische Rituale ausführen? Meine Seele Beelzebub verschreiben?“ Charlie: „Mich dünkt, du gehst an die Sache nicht mit dem nötigen Ernst heran.“ Anton: „Mich dünkt? Heißt das nicht Ich dünge? Haha, ja ich weiß, ich bin ein Scherzkeks. Aber mal im Vertrauen: Wann wurde dieser Begriff das letzte mal verwendet?“ Charlie: „Etwa um die Jahrtausendwende von Neunzehnten zum Zwanzigsten Jahrhundert herum, schätze ich. Wen kümmerts? Als nächstes solltest du einmal in die Küche gehen. Ach ja, hast du deine Uhr richtig eingestellt?“ Anton: „Glaub schon. Dreiundzwanzig Uhr achtunddreißig hab ich. Kann aber ein paar Sekunden falsch laufen.“ Charlie: „Drei Minuten müssten es sein. Stell sie mal drei Minuten vor, dann müsste es passen.“ Anton: „Gut, und jetzt? Ich bin in der Küche und bekomme beim Anblick der dreitausend Jahre alten Konserven einen echten Heißhunger. Wie wäre es mit einem Mitternachtssnack?“ Charlie: „Der wäre wohl eher um Mitternacht angebracht, aber meinetwegen. Zieh dir das Gammelzeug rein.“ Anton: „Das war ein Scherz, Charlie. Als ob ich hier irgendwas in mich aufnehme. Außerdem wurde das Zeug hier in den sechziger Jahren abgefüllt. Haben sich da nicht alle auf den Atomkrieg vorbereitet, wegen dieser Kubakrise in den USA? Da müssten die das Zeug doch extra gut haltbar gemacht haben. Ist sicher noch gut.“ Charlie: „Ist mir egal, ich hab hier eine echt leckere Pizza.“ Anton: „Arsch. Lass mir was übrig, wenn ich hier wieder raus bin.“ Charlie: „Sofern du es schaffst. Dämonen sind dort keine, aber ein Poltergeist wird es auch nicht bei fliegender Milch belassen. Hast du nicht von den ganzen Geschichten um dieses Haus gehört?“ Anton: „Nein, hab ich nicht, weil du ja seit drei Monaten von nichts anderem mehr sprichst. Verstümmelte Tiere sollen hier gefunden worden sein, ebenso wie verschwundene Kinder...“ Charlie: „Vielleicht überdenkst du diese Formulierung noch mal. Verschwundene Leute findet man nicht, das ist ja das Prinzip des Verschwindens.“ Anton: „Auch wahr. Hör mal, es wird hier echt langweilig, wenn ich nicht mal gute Musik dabei habe. Kannst du vielleicht was gutes bei dir anmachen?“ Charlie: „Mitternacht ist in ein paar Minuten, das reicht für maximal drei Songs. Was magst du denn? Phil Collins, Queen oder Billy Talent?“ Anton: „Du hast ne CD von Phil Collins? Kein Wunder, dass du noch keine Freundin hast. Weißt du nicht, dass jeder Mann, der Phil Collins hört, automatisch schwul ist?“ Charlie: „Alter, in welchem Jahrhundert wurdest du denn geboren? Phil Collins ist nicht einfach nur Musiker, er ist das akustische Äquivalent zu Vincent van Gogh mit dem Unterschied, das Collins schon zu Lebzeiten anerkannt wurde. Und jetzt schäm dich. Ich hab mich entschieden, dass ich zufällig keine Musik spielen werde. Musst du halt wo auf Mitternacht warten.“ Anton: „Ich heul gleich. Wir haben Null Uhr zwei und noch kein Geist aufgetaucht. Ist ja nicht so, dass mich das nennenswert stört, aber offen gesagt bin ich ziemlich enttäuscht von deinem guten Riecher.“ Charlie: „Gib ihnen halt ein wenig Zeit. Nicht jeder kann so offensiv an Sachen rangehen wie wir beide. Vielleicht sind sie einfach scheu, die Geister.“ Anton: „Also mal ehrlich, wir reden von Poltergeistern, die du als die aggressivste Existenz auf der Erde nach Fundamentalisten bezeichnet hast, und meinst jetzt, die sollen...“ Charlie: „Anton? Alles klar? Sprich ruhig weiter, wenn du willst...“ Anton: „Ich würde ja, aber...“ Ich stoppe den Mitschnitt kurz. Mein Gegenüber hat eine Regung gezeigt, die mich an Unwohlsein erinnert: „Alles in Ordnung? Wollen Sie eine Pause?“ Er schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein. Es ist nur... das ist der Moment, in dem sich seine Stimme vollkommen verändert hat, und das jagt mir noch jetzt einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter. Jetzt sogar noch mehr wenn man bedenkt, was ich ihn habe tun lassen. Spielen Sie ruhig weiter ab.“ Charlie: „Aber was? Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht sagst, was da abläuft.“ Anton: „Entschuldige, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob... ich dachte, ich hätte irgendwas gehört, und das wollte ich nicht verpassen. War aber wohl nur der Wind.“ Charlie: „Interessant. Du scheinst von der Atmosphäre ergriffen zu sein. Ich denke, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, in den Keller zu gehen. Wenngleich ohne heidnische Rituale.“ Anton: „Okay. Gib mir ne Minute, es ist echt dunkel hier...“ An dieser Stelle ertönen Kratzgeräusche aus dem Telefon Anton: „Gut, ich bin an der Treppe. Mal sehen, ob es so abläuft wie in diesem Film... The Conjuring hieß der, glaube ich.“ Charlie: „Das bezweifle ich. Damals war es eher so eine Mischung aus Polter- und Rachegeist. Wenn du hier was findest, wird es eher ein purer Poltergeist sein.“ Anton: „Aha... und der Unterschied war noch gleich?“ Charlie: „Der Geist im Film hat durch die Wand hindurch der Frau zugeklatscht. Der Poltergeist würde dir direkt eine klatschen.“ Anton: „Sehr beruhigend. Vielleicht klatsche ich dir morgen auch...“ Man hört ein Knacken, dann das Brechen von Holz und einen lauten Schrei. Charlie: „Anton? Anton!? Was ist passiert? Alles okay? Scheiße, antworte mir gefälligst, damit ich weiß ob du noch lebst. Mann, mach schon...“ Anton: „Hey, Mann. Alles in Ordnung... denke ich. Die Treppe war wohl morscher als sie aussah, sofern das möglich ist. Ich bin eingebrochen, aber... oho. Na das ist neu. Hab ich echt noch nie gesehen.“ Charlie: „Was meinst du? Erzähl schon, los.“ Anton: „Na, du weißt schon. Ich frage mich, wie du das arrangiert hast. Hast du mir heute irgend ein Drogenzeug verabreicht? Oder ist das eine echt komplizierte technische Vorrichtung, so wie in SAW?“ Charlie: „Scheiße Mann, ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst.“ Anton: „Ach, ich spreche nur von der Eisenstange, die mir gerade aus dem Bauch ragt. Muss ich beim Treppenbruch draufgefallen sein. Einmal durch den Magen und sowohl vorne als auch hinten raus. Blutet aber nicht, also mach dir mal keine Sorgen.“ Erneut unterbreche ich: „Was haben Sie in diesem Moment gedacht?“ „Nun, jedenfalls nicht, dass seine Eingeweide von einer Stahlstange zu Schaschlik verarbeitet wurde. Ich dachte, er macht einen Scherz um sich über mich und meine Poltergeist-Theorie lustig zu machen.“ „Das dachten Sie, bis er von den Opfern erzählte, richtig?“ „Bitte was?“ Er sieht mich mit einer unmöglich gespielten Verständnislosigkeit an: „Opfer? Ich erinnere mich noch an das mit den Augen, mit der Stimme... und daran, dass er mir etwas mitteilen wollte... Verdammt, spielen Sie ab. Ich will wissen, was Sie meinen!“ Charlie: „Okay, yay, sehr lustig. Wir haben alle gelacht. Aber du bist dir offenbar der weitreichenden Folgen eines solchen Scherzes nicht bewusst. Von jetzt an musst du jeden Kernspintomographen meiden, um für mich die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten.“ Anton: „Ha... halt mal die Klappe.“ Charlie: „Was? Entschul...“ Anton: „Sei still. Irgendwas ist hier... warte mal...“ Anton: „Oh Scheiße! Ich bin weg hier. Ich will hier raus! Hilfe! Charlie, hilf mir! Irgendwie! Ich will hier RAAAUUUß!“ Charlie: „Fuck! Was passiert da? Wehe du machst nur Scherze...“ Anton: „Aber natürlich will ich dich nur verarschen. Ich meine... wer würde schon jemandem glauben, der in einem Geisterhaus eingeschlossen ist und um Hilfe winselt? Erinnert mich irgendwie an die drei Frauen, die wir hier abgeladen haben. Ist knapp drei Wochen her, wir erinnern uns doch beide?“ Charlie: „Okay, also... eigentlich müsste da ein Fenster sein. Im Keller sind immer Fenster. Mach es auf. Schlag es ein wenn nötig! Ich schwöre, ich spiele dir hier keinen Streich! Wenn man auch nur annähernd an das Okkulte glaubt ist das was du da beschrieben hast...“ Anton: „Ich erinnere mich noch daran, sehr gut. Du hast sie aufgeschlitzt wie Schweine, was lustig ist da uns Menschen die Schweine anatomisch und genetisch ausgesprochen ähnlich sind. Nicht zu fassen, dass du sie danach noch geküsst hast...“ Charlie: „Anton, sag was! Scheiße, sag endlich was! Was ist da los, verflucht?“ Damit endete das Band, und ich kann Charlie ansehen, dass es überhaupt nicht das war, was er erwartet hatte: „Sie scheinen verwirrt zu sein. Überrascht. Zumindest ob der letzten beiden Passagen Ihres Freundes. Wollen Sie mir den Grund nennen?“ Er zögert, stockt während er spricht: „Verwirrt... vielleicht. Ich meine... es würde ins Konzept passen, wissen Sie, auf Tonbändern von vermeintlich besessenen hört man auch plötzlich einen alten Mann sprechen, obwohl man die Stimme einer Grundschülerin aufgenommen hat. Wie beim Fall des Enfield Poltergeist in den Siebzigern. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht... Also, um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: In unserem Gespräch hat Anton etwas vollkommen anderes gesagt. Ihnen muss ja auch aufgefallen sein, dass meine Aussage in keinem Kontext zum Aufgenommenen stehen. Er sagte zu mir mehr oder weniger, dass er von einer Art... er hat es als grüne Hölle beschrieben, mit zwei Kohlen im Gesicht, wie von Sinnen, verfolgt würde. Wissen Sie, das entspricht mehr oder Minder der Beschreibung eines Dämons, die man in jedem zweitklassigen Gruselroman findet, aber auch in einigen religiösen Büchern, die die Manifestation von nicht-menschlichen Dingen beschreibt.“ „Die Mani... was?“ Er verdreht die Augen: „Die Gestaltwerdung. Sowas wie eine Verwandlung vom wabernden Nebel zum krallenbewehrten Ungetüm. Jedenfalls... er hat geschrien, es sei hinter ihm her und die Treppe war ja kaputt. Darum das mit dem Kellerfenster... Und danach hatte er nur noch einen Satz für mich übrig. Bevor Sie fragen: Ja, er hat sich in mein Hirn eingebrannt wie eine erhitzte Nadel. Der Satz lautete: Ich flehe dich an, hilf mir zu sterben.“ Ich setze mich in meiner kleinen Wohnung auf mein Bett und fahre mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. An der Unschuld des Jungen zweifle ich kaum. Intelligent hin oder her, so etwas ist zu krank, als dass sich jemand diese Geschichte ausgedacht haben könnte. Ich flehe dich an, hilf mir zu sterben. Was kann so schlimm sein, dass man um den Tod bettelt? Folter käme mir in den Sinn, aber nicht innerhalb von zehn, vielleicht zwanzig Sekunden. Was jagt einem erwachsenen Mann solche Angst ein? Mir fällt ein Spruch aus meiner Kindheit ein: Was gilt es anderes zu fürchten als die Furcht selbst, und ist nicht jeder von uns mit dieser Gabe gesegnet? Ich habe diesen Spruch bis heute nicht verstanden, aber irgendwie werde ich ihn nicht mehr los, seit ich nun einmal daran gedacht habe? War es vielleicht einfach nur die Furcht, die diesen Jungen getötet hat? Die ihm solche Furcht verliehen hat? Aber die Todesursache war ganz klar die Stange, die sich von vorne bis hinten durch seinen Magen gebohrt hat. Könnte es sein, dass er einen Fiebertraum hatte, während er noch telefoniert hat? Beginnend bei seiner erstaunlich nüchternen Reaktion auf die Verletzung? Kann es sein, dass ich nur vergeblich versuche, eine logische Erklärung für ein unnatürliches Phänomen zu finden? Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich noch kurz vor der Geisterstunde am fraglichen Haus sein könnte. Ich stehe auf, gehe ins Bad. Will mir Wasser ins Gesicht gießen, um wach zu bleiben, aber als ich das Licht einschalte und in den Spiegel gucke, ändere ich meine Meinung. Ein Augenpaar blickt herein, vier heraus. Scheiß auf das Haus. Besser, ich schreibe jetzt mein Testament. Kategorie:Mittellang